


Trash Can Punch

by AmericanSpirits



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, mentions of John/Dave, mentions of dave strider - Freeform, mentions of john egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanSpirits/pseuds/AmericanSpirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jade are college students, and they sort of like to drink really girly drinks, and they also sort of like each other. that's basically it. For the Tumbr gift exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Can Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy christmas, also, happy Saturnalia! This is for deansdickgrab on Tumblr! Sorry it's not much!

Jade didn’t understand what this was. The things she did understand, however, could be listed easily:  
1.) She liked sweets. Every few weeks she or John would go visit their father and despite John’s hatred for the stuff, they’d always bring home all of their father’s baking. All of it.  
2.) She would probably never stop flipping her shit at John and Dave’s relationship. They’d been dating for roughly a month now, and she still made squee-esque noises every time she saw them.  
3.) She liked those times when Rose shared her drinks with her. They were sweet, and they made her stomach warm. What more could she ask for?  
4.) She wanted to ask for more? This one was the weird one, she knew that she wanted something, but she wasn’t sure. Every time she was around Rose she felt it, the want, but she couldn’t figure it out.

“Here Jade, try this. I believe you will find it pleasant.” The blond handed a small cup to the girl in question. They were sitting in the small apartment that their male friends shared, waiting for them to get back with ice. Jade took the elixir, cautiously sniffing at it before taking a small sip. She held it in her mouth for a second, trying to figure out the flavor.  
“It’s kind of, sweet?” She pushed up her glasses, shifting around to look her friend in the face. It wasn’t the first time they’d been in this situation, and Jade had found out that the best way to figure out which one was what was to ask. “What’s in it?”  
Rose smiles “It’s called a starfucker. It’s just Crown, watermelon, and Red Bull. ‘S kind of like Jolly Ranchers though, right?” She giggles sort of drunkenly. They’d been at this for hours. The boys started it when Dave’s bro helped them buy stupid amounts of alcohol for Johns twenty--first birthday. They borrowed a blender from Johns dad and set up shop in the apartment with their laptops sitting around for research. Rose brought fruit and nice glasses, but for the most part, the garnishes were forgotten at this point.  
Jade sat up, she had been laying sideways and it was making her feel less than adequate. She scooted toward Rose, leaning her head on the girl’s shoulder. “when do you think the boys will get back?” She asked, the proximity making her head spin. Rose smiled again, her dark lipstick was smeared around her lips a bit, as well as on every glass she’d used that night, “They probably got lost or something, they should have been back by now.” She took out her phone, dialing quickly. “Dave, the two of you are still alive, correct?” A long pause, “Of course, dear brother.” One more pause and she’s saying goodbye. Jade still has no idea how she can be this collected, when the warmth is a fog that has surrounded her brain. She can hear herself slurring, but can’t do anything about it.  
“Jade, be a dear and grab my purse, would you? It seems the boys would like us to vacate the premises.” She smirks, standing cautiously while Jade tries- and fails- to do the same thing. Rose holds out a hand to help her up, but Jade puts the purse into it instead. Rose laughs, the sound tinkling like wind chimes and Jade contemplates this. She feels roses hands lifting under her arms and then they’re walking, heels forgotten behind them, out the door.  
The girls decided the whole group had to dress up nice, just for shits and giggles. The boys begrudgingly wore their suits and ties, but the girls were actually excited. Rose had worn this dress her sister had sent her a few years ago, it was short and the bottom bloomed out like the girls own namesake, while Jade wore a simple blue dress that she didn’t actually remember ever getting.  
The two stumbled carefully back to their own shared apartment. When they got there, Rose had to search for her key for five minutes while Jade shivered off to the side. She was never quite sure why things seemed colder when she was drunk, but she didn’t like it. Finally the door was opened and the girls stumbled into there too.  
Within seconds, jade had somehow gained to motor skills to change into jim jams before somehow losing them so quickly that she simply flopped onto Rose’s bed, sleep shorts mostly pulled up, and tank top almost entirely on. She shifted, fixing her clothes to the best of her ability before shifting more to give Rose room.  
Rose giggled, changing into her own nightgown before laying down with her friend. They lay facing each other, and before she could think better of it Jade was pressing her lips to Rose’s. The blond was surprised, but kissed back not too long after the embrace began. Soon they broke apart. Rose didn’t giggle this time, as she stared at her obviously trashed friend’s face. She watched the blush, that had been there since they started drinking hours ago, darken until the girl was red from the tips of her ears.  
Jade understood the feelings of want she had grown accustomed to. She understood, but she didn’t like it. It felt nice kissing Rose, she would even go so far as to say it felt right, but she didn’t want it to. She was confused, and it must have shown on her face because she noticed Rose saying something.  
“-Seriously Jade, it’s all right. We can talk about it in the morning, if you remember. Let’s just go to sleep now, please.” She tried hard to keep sounding calm. She kept the waiver out of her voice as she calmed Jade down. She had been waiting for years to kiss this girl, but she did not want to scare her. Once Jade was finally asleep she decided that she might as well get out her hangover relief kit.  
Under the bathroom sink Rose kept a small lunchbox. It had two bottles of water, a few granola bars, aspirin, stomach soothing tablets, wet wipes, and breath spray. It was a simple thing, but she never once regretted making it. She took out two of the aspirin, drank a few cups of water from the cup they left in the bathroom. She picked up the box and walked back into the other room. Setting it on the bedside table, she climbed back into the bed with Jade, falling asleep with ease this time.  
The sun was malicious in the morning. Jade was absolutely sure it was trying to kill her. She should have never decided to trust something that was already one fire. She sat up, before groaning and throwing up over the side of the bed, into a surprisingly well placed bucket. Well, it would be surprising if this was the first time it had happened. They had been drinking together for a while now, and every time it was basically the same thing. They'd come home drunk, Jade would pass out- though usually in her own bed- and then in the morning she’d puke into the bucket Rose put out for her since Rose always woke up first.  
She looked around, picking up a bottle of water and the few aspirin she’d been left. Rose must have stepped out. She groaned again, taking a few short sips of water. Memories from the night before were flooding back in so hard they were making her head spin. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want to ruin her friendship. She didn’t even know what to do about it, when things like this would happen in the past she’d just call Rose, now what could she do? Well, she couldn’t just hide it, obviously that would be much harder than most people make it seem, but she couldn’t just tell the girl either!  
Her train of thought was interrupted when the door opened. Speak of the devil. Rose came in carrying breakfast, fancy coffee and shitty tacos. Perfect. She sat down, crisscross on the bed next to Jade’s feet, distributing the food and drink. “I saw the boys at Starbucks,” She said with a smirk.  
“Oh, did you?” Jade was speaking around a mouthful, but she didn’t care. Terrible Mexican food is the best thing first thing in the morning. “Yes, in fact Dave high fived me and John just blushed and left.” She said this with a small laugh and it reminded Jade once more of the night before. This time it was her who blushed and left, or she would have left if Rose hadn’t been sitting on her legs. The girl in question smiled again, slyly this time.  
“We need to talk.” This was really hard for Rose to do. She’d kept this hidden for so long, she’d straight up ignored it for even longer, but it was time to stop running. She was making this happen. Jade could only avoid it for so long, she could kick and scream if she wanted, but she could not get away this time.  
She cleared her throat, “Uhmm, what do we need to talk about?” She asked, looking away. Jade was absolutely not looking forward to having this conversation. She didn’t want to hear Rose reject her, she didn’t think she could handle it. She’d have to move, oh god where would she go!?  
Once more her train of thoughts was interrupted. “Jade, I like you..” She trailed off, voice going quieter she looked away. All Jade could think was here it comes, “But?” She asked cautiously. She felt woozy, she heard the creaking and was waiting for the crash.  
“But nothing,” Rose cleared her throat before continuing, “I just, I really like you.” She said.  
“You do?” Asked Jade, she was confused looking.  
“I reiterate, I like-like you.” Rose made a face at the childish term, but continued, “I have for a really long time, but I thought you would freak out if I told you. I was afraid.” She paused, waiting for Jade to respond, though when she didn’t Rose continued.  
“I know that you kissing me last night does not necessarily mean that you like me, and if you don’t then I really hope we can get past this.” Laying it out like this was the safest way to go about it, she was sure.  
The two tere silent for several minutes before Jade spoke, “I do like you, I- I mean I didn’t know I liked you until I did kiss you, but, I mean, in retrospect I always did?” She trailed off, awkwardly rubbing at the back of her head. She refused to look Rose in the face, though if she did she would have seen the girl blushing fiercely and in practically the same position as her. Oh how Jade wished it could be like in one of those fanfictions Nepeta loved to share and one of them could have just cut the other off with a kiss. She wished it could be like in one of those movies, where it just skips all of the awkwardness.  
The next few days were- well, they were something. After the initial feelings jam, the girls just sort of danced around the subject until Jade kissed Rose again. The next month was strange and awkward, but also sweet and kind. Actually dating was weird since they lived together, so mostly Jade would go see the boys while Rose got stuff together, if she really wanted it to be a surprise.  
Tonight was one of those nights, though this time Rose left, only to be picked up roughly an hour later and brought right back. It wasn’t the classiest, but the couple didn’t particularly care. As Jade held open the door for her blushing sweetheart the two smiled. Rose stepped inside, seeing all of the candles around. They were everywhere, and many were already put out. She thought she’d heard a fire alarm a little while ago. Jade blushed as she watched Rose take in the sight of the unlit candles.  
“Heh, yeah. That happened.” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, “Sorry, it’s okay though. Nothing important caught fire!” Rose laughed, pulling the girl into a hug, “It’s okay,” She smiled into the crook in the girl’s neck, “It’s perfect. You are prefect.”


End file.
